Green
by candon
Summary: Buttercup comes to the boys.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"Hey Boomer what are you doing?" asked Brick.

"Nothing much just busting your old score on this" said Boomer.

Brick as he walked past pulled the cord out of the wall turning off the game.

"Oh I'm sorry what a klutz I am" said Brick.

Boomer smiled.

"I saved over your profile" said Boomer.

**"Nooo!" **screamed Brick.

"Hey where's Butch?" asked Boomer.

"I have no idea, lets check his room maybe he has candy" said Brick.

The two boys walked down the hall until they came to his door when they heard moans.

"Think he's masturbating?" asked Brick.

"Gross" said Boomer.

**"Oh yes! oh yes, harder Butch!" **screamed a female voice.

Brick and Boomer shared a look then opened his door. They saw a raven haired female riding Butch. They watched as their brother on the bottom pushed into her while she moved forward.

**"Yes! yes! yes!" **moaned the women.

The boys wondered if their brother would share his slut when she looked right at them and blasted them out of the room with laser vision.

"Dude (coff) that was Buttercup!" said Brick.

"No way, she knows where we live?!" said Boomer.

"Apparently" said Brick.

"Is she going to kill us?" asked Boomer.

"She might, she's the only Puff evil enough to do it" said Brick.

"What about Blossom?" asked Boomer.

"If it wasn't for Butch she might have fucked us to death" said Brick.

"You think Bubbles will try anything?" asked Boomer.

"I doubt it she's a coward and a loser with less power then any of us" said Brick.

Butch came limping out of his room.

"Dude what happened to you?" asked Brick.

"You look like Mojo Jojo after we each took a turn beating him up" said Boomer.

"Buttercup (wheeze) really (wheeze) aggressive (wheeze in bed" said Butch as he struggled to breath.

The two boys watched as their brother struggled to breath then collapsed on the floor. Buttercup emerged from the darkness of Butch's room. She was naked and it reveled she had a nipple 3 vagina and a navel piercing along with a fire tattoo covering her left hip and stomach. She walked past them and laid on their couch so they could see her back.

"I want a massage, who's going to give it to me?" asked Buttercup.

The boys did 3 games of rock, paper, scissors and Boomer lost. Boomer calmly as he could walked over to her.

"Do you have any massage oil?" asked Buttercup.

"No I don't why?" asked Boomer.

"Because I want a massage dumb ass" said Buttercup.

"Oh right" said Boomer.

"Then use your spit" said Buttercup.

"What?" asked Boomer.

"Are you hard of hearing, I said spit on your back" said Buttercup.

Boomer ran into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water then came back to Buttercup. He spat on her back then rubbed it in. He would take sips of water after a few spits then once the moister was gone he would repeat the process. After nearly two hours Buttercup said something.

"I'm ready. I want you to fuck me vaginally" said Buttercup.

Buttercup raised the lower half of her body but Boomer did something she was not expecting. He slide his feet and legs under and around her face so that he lay on the bottom with her on top. He pushed her down impaling her glistening loins on his stick. He pushed up into her, wiggling just to tease. She found that by him doing this she had control over his speed and power. As he thrusted up into her, holding her down with one hand he used the other to massage her soft flesh that made up her ass.

Brick moved his hand up and down his shaft talking pleasure in watching sex live before him. His hand ran rapidly up and down lost in the sense that he actual porn in front of him when he came. Boomer saw it and could not surpass a groan as he came. Buttercup was not happy with Brick.

"What the hell I'm not done yet and you do that!" said Buttercup.

"Sorry couldn't help it" said Brick.

Buttercup was furious she already used up her favorite boy toy Butch, she did not want to do it again with Boomer as he was not very good. Buttercup smiled when a very intriguing though came to mind.

"Yo Brick get over here" said Buttercup.

Brick could see in her eyes that domination was on her mind. Brick weakly crawled over to her, groveling, begging forgiveness, a ploy that worked as Buttercup laughed.

"What do you need my Mistress?" asked Brick.

Buttercup sat straight up on the couch and placed her feet in front of him.

"Kiss my feet!" demanded Buttercup.

Brick slowly and lovingly kissed each toe. He kissed the heels, the ankles, the arch's, and the balls of the feet. Brick licked in between her toes caressing them. Buttercup played with her vagina piercings. She gave the least amount attention to the one connected to her inner folds and the most attention to the ones connected to her outer folds. She rubbed them lightly which even then sent her waves of pleasure. While playing with her piercings she inserted her pointer finger of her other hand into her vagina, pushing it and wiggling it to experiment.

"Yesss!" moaned Buttercup.

Brick licked the side of the arch running circles over it. He stopped licking and started sucking on her toes giving the most attention to her smaller more ignored toes. Buttercup removed her finger and started rubbing her vagina when she finally came. Brick not paying attention was loving her feet which caused him to gain a foot fetish and not here Buttercup telling him to stop. Buttercup was now growing impatient and just a bit creeped out. Buttercup with the foot Brick was not loving kicked him in the face. Brick crashed through three walls before passing out. Buttercup got dressed and headed for the door when she caught sight of Butch.

"Next time don't treat yourself before I get here" said Buttercup.

Butch gave a thumbs up.


End file.
